KlaineBlaine
KlaineBlaine is a fandom video editor on youtube! She vids various movies and Tv shows including Supernatural, The Marvel Cinematic Universe & Sherlock. (Fullvideo fandom list below) this is a page all about her and infromation a out her vids! About KlaineBlaine KlaineBlaine or her real name Isobel, has been viding fandoms since 2010 with her old youtube account Myfellowgleeks which is no longer active. Isobel first found out about making videos on school when she was in a media class and had to edit her school project. She found it quite entertaining and discovered the world of fandom vidding on youtube when her friend showed her a Doctor Who fanvideo. After being inspired from the video she decided to have a try. Although what she had made was only a couple of videos she put togeather with music on windows Movie Maker. She continued to make videos and continued to get better editing software after her mother realised she had a talent for video editing. Isobel's mother supports greatly of her video editing and to this day still enjoys watching her creations. (Fact: many of her videos are dedicated to her mother thanking her for her support) Isobel still vids today and masters the video editing art of Dubstep and Fast Paced Beats. She says "I intend to keep up video editing for as long as I can, I really enjoy having it as a hobby but I can't see it being a career." Isobel plans to take up acting at NIDA in Sydney, Australia. Progress 50 Subcribers: July 25th, 2012 100 Subscribers: September 10th, 2012 300 Subscribers: Febuary 7th, 2013 400 Subscribers: April 28th, 2013 800 Subscribers May 18th 2014 Collab Groups! KlaineBlaine is currently with 13 collab groups and has created and owns one of them. .TheImpossibleSquad (Wikia Page Link) .iNeedaHeroProduction(Wikia Page Link) .Teamfreewill100 .xSPNStudios .UnrealxElegance .xAvengersInitiative .xParadiseStudios .SlushieFacialStudios .30STMCollabs .SexyStormzCollab .BadassxCollabs .UnexpectedCollabs .Soarforinfinityprodz Info on KlaineBlaine! Name: Isobel Username: KlaineBlaine Born: 10/10/97 Fandoms Vided: Avengers, Star Trek, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Supernatural, Xmen, Iron man, Thor, Twilight and Sagas, Horroble Histories, Glee, American Horror Story Asylum. Favorite Music to vid to: Heavy Drumbeats Viding Specialty: Dubstep or Fast Beats Favorite Show To Vid: Sherlock Favorite Movie To Vid: Avengers or Xmen OTP List: Clint/Natasha (Avengers), Charles/Erik (XMen), Sylar/Elle (Heroes), Dr Threadson/Lana (AHSA), Ten/Rose (DW), River/Eleven (DW) Jack/Ianto (TW), Kurt/Blaine (glee), Kirk/Spock (ST), Alice/Jasper (Twilight) Dean/Cas (SPN), Dean/Jo (SPN), Castiel/Meg (SPN) & Sherlock/Moriarty (Sherlock) Favorite Characters to vid: Castiel (SPN), Loki (Avengers), Kurt (Glee), Spock (ST), Sylar (Heroes), Dean (SPN) Favorite Actor: Tie between Tom Hiddleston/Mathew Baynton/Sebastian Stan & Lee Pace Favorite Actress: Gemma Arterton & Scarlett Johansson Character That Most Resembles You: A mix of Brittaney Peirce (Glee) & Molly Hooper (Sherlock) Character you feel your bonded too: Castiel (SPN), Loki (Avengers) & Bucky (Capt. America) Favorite Singers: The Scissor Sisters, The Amity Affliction, Tonight Alive, The Used, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy (Too many..) Favorite Animal: Unicorn (because why not?) Favorite Unhuman Creature: Angels & Demons Tumblr URL: Thranduil-my-love